conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Greco-Turkish Empire
The Greco-Turkish Empire is a relatively large nation located in Eastern Europe and Asia (Asia Minor). History The history of the modern empire starts around the 1950s and the Third Balkan War. After the war, the Dardanelles Territory came under multiple-nations rule. Turkey and Greece began to form an economic and military alliance. With the death of Greek King George II, his son Paul came to the throne and was in favor of unification. In 1963, a Free-trade agreement was adopted, and open borders were instituted. Paul died in 1964 and was succeded by his son King Constantine of Greco-Turkey In 1966, the Greco-Turkish Lira was adopted as their new currencies, replacing the Turkish Lira and the Greek Drachma. In 1968 talks for unification begin and go on for several years. In 1970 the talks were finally concluded. On April 13, 1971 (Unification Day) the countries were united politically. The new capital was to be Athens, and they would continue to use the Lira. In 1972, they were one of the founders of the Non-Aligned Movement of nations. Since then, they have not been involved in major military conflicts. In 1986 a military coup deposed Constantine and established a republic. Since then many politicians have been working to eventually re-introduce the monarchy, as a constitutional one, and a referendum in 2011 showed 64% support for its return. In June of 2011 the government voted overwhelmingly in favor of Princess Ioanna of Greco-Turkey to become the queen alongside her husband Eric Mehmed Ziyaeddin. Politics Historically the country was a monarchy, but the Republican Coup of 1986 forced King Constantine of Greco-Turkey to flee to Europa with his family. With the return of democracy in the 1990s, the family has been allowed back to the GTR the monarchy was re-established in 2011. There are 7 national parties, as well as 26 regional ones. The country is very conservative, but they are major social spenders. During the republican period, there was a President and a Prime minister, but now only a Prime minister. Foreign Relations The Republic tries to maintain good or neutral realtions with nost countries. Military Unlike many countries in the middle-east, the Empire does not have a large military. It's most important force is the navy, used to patrol the long coastlines. They also operate 12 antique warships as part of the ceremonial fleet. The standing army is only 50,000 people, but it can call up more people in times of war. It has no air force, and most of it's defense would be carried out by Europa in the unlikely case of a war. Religion The GTE has lots of issues regarding religion. Continuing the Turkish tradition, it is a secular state which allows people to follow the religion of Choice. People in the European side tend to follow Christianity and those in the Asian side are generally muslim. Economy The GTE's economy is heavily based on manufacturing, closely fllowed by tourism. There are many manufacturing plants near Thessaloniki, including one for Lamborghini Tractors. Category:Greco-Turkish Republic Category:Countries Category:Non-Aligned Movement